Sonny At Christmas Time and New Years Eve
by 24QueenMo
Summary: For Sonny, Christmas time is for wearing holly, spending time with her family, and stumbling under the mistletoe with a certain blond actor...Two-shot. Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first one-shot. Doesn't really have a plot, mostly just Channy fluff. (And I know it's past Christmas, I was just really busy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Sonny was in a terrific mood for two reasons. 1) Her dad was finally coming to California to spend Christmas with herself and her mother. 2) Because it was Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year! There were some other reasons but she wasn't going to list those.

Sonny looked at the food in the cafeteria, gagging at each item. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast they got to have Christmas cookies and other tasty treats, while the _So Random_ cast got nothing but mystery 'food'.

"Obsessive much?" a voice asked. She turned around to face Chad.

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"Uh, you're wearing a red jumper, sleigh bell earrings and holly in your hair," said Chad, picking at the holly in her hair.

"I know. Isn't it great? I'm wearing holly in Hollywood!" Sonny laughed at her joke. Chad stared at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry you don't have joy in your life," she said.

"Oh, I have joy. This Christmas I'm going to be so joyful because you'll be out of my hair."

"I feel the same way. I'm gonna be so glad you're gone, that this smile will never leave my face."

"When do you not smile?"

"Whenever I have to see you."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes really," she answered.

"Well, while you two bicker, I'm going to be packing for Paris," said Tawni.

"Oh yeah, that's cool," said Sonny.

"When you're rich and pretty you get to do stuff like that," said Tawni, picking an apple and walking away. "See yah."

"Bye," Sonny called after her.

"So, are you going to that Christmas party?" asked Chad.

"Yes. I can't wait. It sounds like fun," Sonny giggled. "Hmm, who did you get for the secret Santa?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, whatever, it's probably you and you'll get me something stupid, like a picture of you!"

"If it was you (which it is not), you already have two pictures of me. So I won't get you another one. That would be rather lame."

"Well, I got Portlyn, so I got her a bunch of lip gloss."

"Nice....whoever the lucky girl is she gets to get an awesome present from moi."

"So now I know it's a girl."

"Wait –what did I say? I never said it was a girl."

"Yes you did." Sonny paused, then quoted Chad's words, "'whoever the lucky _girl_ is she gets to get an awesome present from moi'."

"Ok. Fine but there's plenty of girls in the studios," Chad said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but _So Random_ is exchanging with the _great_ _Mackenzie Falls_. And there's a thirty-three percent chances that you'll get me. And because you're the greatest actor of his generation, you probably swapped so you got me," Sonny explained.

Chad smirked. Sonny saying _Mackenzie Falls_ is a good –no, great show. And saying he was the greatest actor of his generation, gave him a huge confidant's boost. His already big ego went up twenty percent. Ah, what a great Christmas this was going to be. He shoved past Sonny to get his food.

"Hey, I was in line!" Sonny yelled.

"I'm more important. And you just said before I'm the Greatest Actor of his Generation," said Chad. "So I get to have my stuff first."

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I thought we agreed to be friends at the talk show, not enemies."

"Yeah, I know. We agreed not to fight. But still, it's so fun to tease you...because you're so innocent."

"I'm innocent?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes. You don't know Hollywood like I do. You're so naive and innocent...it can't be helped."

Sonny sighed. Chad still had his moments where he would just be a jerk. But he was trying to be better. The arguments were now few and far between. And he wouldn't say as many cocky things. But he was so used to being a jerk and got to say whatever crossed his mind, it was hard to stop.

"Well, for the past month you have been kinda nice to me," Sonny started. "So I guess I can let it slip, one time."

"Oh, I know. I can manipulate you to do whatever I want."

"No, you can't."

"Really, Sonny, really?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes. Sonny became silent and got lost in his eyes. Chad smirked, "Told yah."

"Shut up. I was doing that...." Sonny had to think of a lie, "Because it's Christmas."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I...don't...know. See you at the Christmas party," said Sonny and ran away.

* * *

The Christmas party was awesome. There were great Christmas songs you could dance to. And the Secret Santa game was coming up soon.

Sonny peered around the room looking for Chad. The game was about to start, but he wasn't here.

She sighed and continued to dance and hang around with her friends.

"Hey there," said a voice, coming from behind her.

"Oh, look who decided to make his guest appearance," said Sonny, looking at Chad.

"You know I'm always fantabulous late."

"Well, the Secret Santa is about to start, so put your present on the table."

"Oh, I already had someone do it for me."

"Of course."

"Greatest actor, greatest perks," said Chad cockily. His trade mark smile plastered on his face.

"'Greatest actor greatest perks,'" Sonny mimicked, using a high voice.

"Oh that's real mature."

"Shut up. It's time for presents."

The two teen stars walked toward the table with presents.

"Now here's a present for Sonny," said Tawni, handing Sonny a gift.

"Thanks," Sonny replied, walking over to a table. Chad followed Sonny and stared at her. She opened the present quickly. It wasn't a picture of Chad (like he said). Instead it was all five seasons to _Mackenzie Falls_ with Chad's autograph on the front.

"Wow thanks, Chad," she said sincerely. "I only have the first four seasons....Oh!" She tried to catch herself, but it was too late.

She just admitted to Chad she liked Mackenzie Falls.

"I-I m-mean my– uh, er –best friend Lucy likes Mackenzie Falls," Sonny managed to stutter. "Yeah, she just loves it."

Chad snorted. He didn't believe her at all. She was a terrible liar to begin with and that had to be the most over used answer ever.

"Sure," he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I'm sure '_Lucy_' just loves it to death."

Sonny sighed. "Chad, follow me," she said and led him outside of the room. "Look," Sonny said, once they were outside the room. "I did like Mackenzie Falls. And I still sort of do. But please, please, please, don't tell my cast. They'll kill me, Chad."

Chad looked down at her and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Alright, I won't tell your cast," he agreed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sonny and Chad stood in silence until Sonny's phone went off.

"Oh, I just got a text massage from my mom. I have to go," she said.

"Oh," Chad exclaimed. "I have a short cut...so you don't have to go through everybody."

Sonny bit her lip. She didn't really trust Chad. She didn't think he was going to do something bad. But he might pull a prank when they're alone and humiliate her.

"I guess we can go your way. But I have to say bye to my friends first," said Sonny.

Chad shrugged and followed her back to the party.

After she said good bye to all her friends, she left with Chad. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the short cut. When they got in front of a door he stopped and looked up. Sonny followed his eyes and looked up. She gasped. Up on the ceiling was mistletoe.

_Oh no_! Sonny thought. _This is a trap_!

When Chad saw Sonny's reaction, he smirked.

"So are you going to kiss me?" she asked, slowly.

"Well, now that you said that the answer is no," said Chad.

"So...if I said I didn't want to kiss you, would you have?"

"Nah, I'm not that desperate that I have to use mistletoe to get a chance to kiss you."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance...someday."

Sonny stood there awkwardly. "So is this a short cut?"

"Yes. But only to the _Mackenzie Falls_ exclusive parking lot."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Chad," said Sonny.

"Merry Christmas, Munroe," he replied. _Darn_, Chad thought as he walked to the car. _I should have kissed her when I had the chance....But there's always New Year_. And with that comment, he smiled.

**Please review and Happy New Year!**


	2. New Years Eve

**Because people were asking me to write another chapter. I did. YAY! And I did it all in one day! Oh yeah! Sorry if it's not as good as the other. I'm tired from last night. **

**Shout-outs! (I never did these before...) Joker236, Always Juliet for the reviews. I love them! And .foever, Kagomegaaralover for the favorites. Those are cool too! And a huge thanks to my friend Duckyumbrella for telling me to put this on Fanfiction, reviewing and coming up with an awesome summery ('cause I'm really bad at those). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

As Sonny walked back to her mom's car she blushed furiously. She could feel her face heat up. It felt like a hot burning stove.

_Why did I say to Chad 'So are you going to kiss me?'?_ Sonny thought. _Am I some sort of idiot, who asks their crush if they're going to kiss you or not? I must be an idiot. I fell for the enemy. And there is no way out_. _Now Chad is probably smirking, because I fell for his little trick. Now it's probably on a security tape and he is going to send it to everybody_. Sonny started to list names in her head. But she was so angry she could barely think of any. _**Tween Weekly**_, _**Entertainment Weekly**_, _**People**_, _**Ok, Us**_, _maybe Perez Hilton, some sort of special magazine for the end of the year, the __**So Random**__ cast! My life is ruined, thanks to Chad Dylan Cooper_!

"Sonny, are you alright?" a lady's voice asked, breaking Sonny out of her mental rant.

"Oh yeah, mom, totally fine, never been better," Sonny answered, her voice was an octave higher.

"Sonny," Connie said, not believing her at all.

"Mom, I'm completely fine. The Christmas party was awesome. I had a great time." _Oh yeah, don't forget to check the magazines for me, tomorrow. I'll show you how the Christmas party was_, Sonny thought bitterly.

Connie knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of Sonny –for now.

"So who did you get for Secret Santa?" Mrs. Munroe asked.

"Who do you think?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Bingo."

"What did he get you?"

Sonny handed her mom, the DVDs that were hidden under her coat.

"Oh my, gosh. It's the Mackenzie Falls gift set. I was planning on getting it for you! But thanks to your boyfriend, I don't have too!"

"Mom!" scolded Sonny. "Not here. My cast can hear and kick me off the show! And he's not my boyfriend! He doesn't like me! You know that, I know that. The whole world should know that! We don't like each other!"

Her mom ignored her and continued to look at the DVDs. "Oh look, it's autographed!" said Connie, pointing at Chad's signature.

"Oh it is."

"Yeah, you're so lucky."

"Yeah I –hey don't confuse me like that. I don't like Chad. And that's that."

"Alright."

The car ride was silent. Sonny's mother knew Sonny liked Chad. But she didn't know why she didn't admit it. She thought it had to do with the cast, and their hatred for Mackenzie Falls.

It was really warm for California. Maybe it was Sonny just imagining things, because she's so used to Wisconsin Decembers. She climbed up the stairs to apartment. And, goodness was it tiring! She laid down the DVDs on the lamp table and walked to her room. But she stopped to say hi to her dad.

"Hey, Dad," she said tiredly. "Whoa wait! Oh my goodness! Dad!" she screamed, and ran into her dad's open arms.

"Hey, Sonshine," he said, "Any problems? Is that Tawni being a jerk, again? Or anyone Else?" And by, 'Anyone else?' he meant Chad. Yes, he still thought of Sonny has his giggling little girl. Not some heartbreaking girl-next-store Hollywood actress. After he saw the interview he went berserk. Sonny kept her mouth shut. She didn't feel comfortable saying what happened back stage with Chad. She always did have a mind of her own.

"No, Dad. I'm great!" said Sonny. Her face was as bright as the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. "Tawni has been really great and everyone has been really nice. And I can't believe your here! Oh–" Sonny started to cry – tears of joy, of course (Sonny Munroe doesn't do sad tears).

"Sonny, why are you crying?" her mother asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just really, really happy," said Sonny, wiping away the tears. "We're all here, together...celebrating my favorite holiday. It's just so happy!"

"Yes, I know. Now before you get to upset. What about you head up to bed?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Ok. I love you, Dad. I love you, Mom," said Sonny, and walked into her bedroom. _Ah, what a great Christmas this was going to be_, she thought as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Sonny walked down the hallway to the cafeteria singing Santa Claus Is Coming to Town.

"Really, Sonny, really?" a voice Sonny knew all too well, asked. "Christmas ended six days ago."

Sonny sighed and counted to ten, then turned around to face Chad. "Chad, I can celebrate Christmas for as long as I want. And on the same topic, why can't I sing Christmas songs? But you can still brag about how great your new car is. When Christmas ended six days ago," she said, mocking him.

"Because that car is a car to be praised, until kingdom come. Santa can only have one day. Chad Dylan Cooper and his car, can have has many as he wants."

"Do you know what Christmas is about?" Sonny asked, outraged.

"Yes..." Chad started, not quite sure what it was about. It was something about a birthday. But he couldn't remember who's....

"Then what is it?"

"It's something about some guy's birthday and he brings us presents, because of it," he answered. _Yeah, that sounded right_, Chad thought.

"No! It's about Jesus' birthday! Come on. We are going to my dressing room right now and you're going to find out," said Sonny, and drag him in the other direction.

"But no! My steak!" he protested.

"Chad, do you want to suffer for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Then come and found out what it means."

After watching a Charlie Brown Christmas and getting a book for four-year-olds about Christmas. He was aloud to leave. But Chad being Chad, he had to complain about the book right away.

"Come on!" he whined. "Isn't this a book for collage students?"

"No. It's for four-year-olds, see. Look at the pictures," said Sonny, then added, "Simple enough."

"Fine," he agreed.

"Fine," she countered.

"Good."

"Good. And good bye, so I can get dressed for tonight," said Sonny, pushing him gently out the door.

"Oh, so you are going tonight?" asked Chad, referring to the New Years Eve party.

"Yes."

"Cool. See yah then," Chad said, then did is signature click tongue, wink and point with his finger.

"See you," she waved back.

* * *

The New Years Eve party was just as cool has the Christmas one. There was loud music and dancing. And some how Chad found is way over to Sonny.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So are you excited?"

"For New Year's?" she asked, Chad nodded. "Then yes. I can't wait! I wonder what this year will bring."

"I don't know. That's what excites me the most." Chad going to add something else but the count down started.

"10...9..." everybody in the room said in unison. Chad joined in, as Sonny did. Sonny's voice was getting more and more giddy. "6...5...4...3..."

_This is now or never_, Chad thought.

"Happy New Year!" everybody screamed. Chad quickly leaned in on Sonny's cheek and kissed her there.

Sonny stood there a moment, thinking, _what just happened_? Then she found her voice and said....

"You missed."

"What?" asked Chad, confused.

"You missed," she repeated and pulled down Chad's tie and kissed his lips. The kiss started sweet and simple, until Chad pulled Sonny closer and deepened the kiss. The stood there, their lips lock, when the heard a click of a camera. The two teens pulled away and blushed.

"Smile!" the youngest _So Random_ cast member, said.

"Dora..." Chad growled.

"It's Zora," she said and ran away cackling.

Chad started to chase after her. But Sonny grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Aren't you _excited_ to be, Hollywood's hottest teen couple of 2010?" asked Sonny.

"Yes," Chad answered, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next day, on the cover of every magazine that Sonny listed (and more), Chad and herself were on there. Saying different things like....

'_**Could this be the hottest Hollywood couple**_?' or '_**The cutest couple of 2010**_?' or '_**Do you think that Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, are the best teen stars dating, yet**_?' Either way the magazines put it, it was all the same thing. Chad liked all the publicity. Sonny on the other hand, didn't like it has much (well, kind of hated it) and didn't want to be in the spotlight. But they still loved each other.

Also the good news is Chad has finally learned the true meaning of Christmas.

**The End**

**Please review and Happy New Year, let's hope it's a good one! '09 kinda was kinda blah (for me at least)... :/**


End file.
